Letter, School Magz, Lie
by Muahaha Girl
Summary: Mikasa ingin berbohong. Sekali saja. Sebuah surat yang berawal dari keisengan, membuatnya semakin jujur. Seseorang akhirnya membantunya berbohong, meskipun hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup.


Title: Letter, School Magz, Lie.

Author: Muahaha Girl

Disclaim: Isayama Hajime

Warning: AU, typo(s), absurd, ngebut. DLDR. SnK (saran n kritik)? You flame, you burn. RnR?

-= Letter, School Magz, Lie =-

Mikasa, seorang gadis dengan wajah stoic tampak memasuki kelas. rambut hitam sebahunya tampak tergerai rapi. Slayer merah melingkar di lehernya, seperti biasa. Dengan hening ia duduk di tempatnya.

Selang beberapa saat, dua gadis menyusulnya masuk kelas. Mereka dengan semangat duduk di bangku masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka sibuk mengunyah roti, Sasha namanya. Ia sangat gemar makan, meskipun bukan jam istirahat.

Sambil menggigit rotinya, Sasha menghampiri Mikasa yang sedang membaca buku. Christa—gadis yang satunya lagi, sibuk dengan tasnya, tampak mencari sesuatu. Kedatangan Sasha mengalihkan perhatian Mikasa dari bukunya.

"Ada apa?" Mikasa menutup bukunya. Sasha menarik sebuah bangku dan mendudukinya. "Apa kau mau memberikan ini pada redaksi majalah sekolah?" Sasha menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Mikasa yang tampak tak berminat. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada seseorang lewat rubrik salam-sapa."

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja?" Sasha mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu kan, aku menghindari salah satu dari mereka." Sasha meringis, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. " Ayolah, kumohon—kau teman baikku. Aku percaya padamu,"

"Karena aku selalu jujur dan tak pandai berbohong," Mikasa menghela nafas, meraih surat tersebut. "Baiklah." Sasha langsung sumringah. "Terima kasih! Kau yang terbaik!"

Mikasa memasukkan surat itu kedalam tasnya. "Ya, ya. Sebaiknya kau bantu Christa—dia terlihat perlu bantuan."

"Oki doki! Jangan lupa ya!" Sasha berlalu dan menghampiri Christa. Mikasa kembali ke bukunya. Sebelum membaca, sudut matanya menangkap sosok berambut cokelat melewati sisi kirinya. Ia menoleh. Mata raven-nya bertubrukan sepasang mata emerald di sampingnya. Sosok itu menyeringai ramah, lalu kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya, beberapa meja dibelakang Mikasa.

Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikannya dibalik buku. Seringai khasnya, membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan desiran dalam dadanya, seperti biasa. Ia selalu sulit untuk tidak jujur, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu berusaha menyangkal bahwa ia tengah menyukai seseorang yang baru saja tersenyum padanya, seorang Eren Jaeger.

Di sisi Sasha, Christa benar-benar kerepotan. Dengan santai dan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Sasha menghampirinya. "Mencari apa?" Sambil terus mengaduk isi tasnya, ia menjawab, "Surat kemarin. Apa kau melihatnya—atau kau yang bawa?"

"Surat itu ya? sudah aku berikan pada—"

"Apa?! Itu kan hanya gurauan! Kenapa kau memberikannya pada red—"

"Aku belum memberikannya pada redaksi kok." Sasha memotong. Christa pucat. "Aku memberikannya pada Mikasa untuk diserahkan ke redaksi."

"Baka! Itu sama saja!" Christa mendelik. Sasha tersedak. Matanya nanar menatap Mikasa yang tampak tenang membaca bukunya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. "Bisa gawat,"

"Uhuk—apa?" Sasha tampak tak bersalah. "Apa kau tidak pernah melihat Mikasa mengamuk?"

"Pernah, sekali." Sasha membaca kecemasan Christa. "Tenang, dia tak bisa marah lebih dari sejam. Mungkin dia nanti malah berterima kasih."

"Ish, Truth or Dare terkutuk," Christa berkeringat dingin. "Aku tidak akan memainkannya lagi—apalagi denganmu."

Sepulang sekolah, Mikasa pergi menemui Petra, senior dan juga anggota redaksi majalah sekolah. Petra sedang mengedit data dengan Hanji, editor majalah sekolah. "Dari Sasha," Mikasa menyerahkan surat itu. "Untuk rubrik 'salam-sapa'."

"Oh, tentu—kenapa bukan dia sendiri?" Petra meraih surat dari tangan Mikasa. "Conny, dia menghindarinya." Ujar Mikasa singkat. "Katanya ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada seseorang lewat itu."

"Kau tidak membukanya?" Hanji penasaran. Mikasa menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau ini jujur sekali. Kapan kau akan jujur tentang perasaanmu pada Eren?" Hanji mengerling nakal. Mikasa tersentak pelan. Wajahnya memerah. "A-aku—Dari mana kalian tahu?"

"Terlalu jujur. Ekspresi wajahmu menunjukkannya." Hanji semakin menggoda Mikasa. Petra hanya terkikik geli melihat Mikasa menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam slayer merahnya. Sejenak ia menghela nafas. "Tahu, ya,"

"Terkadang aku merasa jujur itu melelahkan." Mikasa tersenyum, lalu berjalan pulang.

Beberapa hari kemudian, majalah untuk bulan ini pun terbit. Banyak anak mengantri di depan kantor redaksi untuk mengambilnya, termasuk Mikasa. Setelah menunggu giliran selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ia bisa mendapat satu. Ia membawanya ke kelas, belum membukanya.

Dengan tenang ia menyusuri lorong, sebelum akhirnya terdengar seseorang membisikkan namanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati 2 orang gadis sedang terkikik membaca majalah baru. Dia melihat halamannya sekilas, lalu dengan gesit membuka halaman majalah di tangannya. Tangannya berhenti di sebuah halaman. Matanya membulat melihat namanya terpampang di rubrik salam-sapa.

_'Apa-apaan?!'_ Dengan gusar Mikasa kembali ke kantor redaksi. Dia menuju Hanji yang sendirian bermain komputer. "Hanji-san! Apa maksudnya ini?" Mikasa tidak sabar. Hanji memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mikasa. "Apanya yang apa?"

Mikasa menunjuk majalahnya. Di salah satu barisnya tertulis, _"Untuk: Eren. Sapa: Aku menyukaimu!. Salam: Mikasa"_ dengan jelas. "Oh, itu aku tidak tahu." Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Coba kau tanyakan pada Levi—dia yang mengisi rubrik ini bersama Petra." Detik kemudian Mikasa sudah ada di sebelah Levi, yang saat itu sedang membeli kopi di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Hei, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Mikasa menyerbu Levi. Senior yang memiliki tinggi beberapa centi dibawahnya itu hanya melirik, lalu meminum kopinya dengan hikmat. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Sebuah surat yang melakukannya."

_'Surat?'_ Mikasa mendelik. Dia langsung melesat menuju kelasnya. Dilihatnya lumayan banyak temannya yang berada disana, termasuk Sasha, Christa, dan Eren. Namun Mikasa tetap melesat menghampiri Sasha. Dia membanting majalahnya tepat didepan Sasha. "Apa maksudmu?! Kau ingin mempermalukanku di seluruh sekolah?!"

Sasha memucat. Ia tak mengira Mikasa akan semarah ini. "Mi-Mikasa, a-aku minta maaf, aku—"

"Sekarang bagaimana cara menjelaskan padanya?" Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren yang terlihat membaca isi majalah dan menemukan namanya tercantum. Wajahnya diam, matanya tetap pada kalimat tersebut. Mikasa berjalan ke arahnya. Sasha ingin mencegah Mikasa. "Mikasa, tunggu—"

"Maaf, kalimat itu mengganggu." Mikasa berucap datar. Eren menoleh ke arahnya. Mikasa melihat majalah itu, mengambil bolpoin yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Akan kuhapus—"

"Tidak perlu," Eren menahan tangan Mikasa. Mikasa menatap mata Eren di depannya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling membaca satu sama lain, sampai Mikasa menunduk dan melepas genggaman Eren pada pergelangan tangannya. "Eh, maaf." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak perlu dihapus. Lagi pula itu bukan tulisanku." Mikasa menerangkan. Eren terlihat kebingungan. "Sasha yang menulis suratnya dan menyuruhku mengirimnya ke redaksi."

"Aku tidak melihat isinya." Mikasa menghela nafas. Eren masih penasaran. "Kalau kau tak keberatan dengan tulisan itu, ya sudah. Aku kembali dulu—"

"Sebentar, aku mau tanya sesuatu tentang tulisan itu." Eren mencegah Mikasa berlalu. "Apa benar kau menyukaiku?"

Mikasa bersemu. sangat merah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik slayer merahnya. Sejenak Eren menunggu. "Well, apa yang ingin kau dengar? Kejujuran atau kebohongan?"

"Tentu kejujuran," Eren terlihat sedikit malu dan agak bingung dengan ucapan Mikasa. "Tapi sepertinya aku capek jujur terus menerus."

"Lalu?" Eren tak mengerti. Mikasa mulai bisa mengendalikan hatinya. Dia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Eren. "Aku ingin bisa berbohong, meskipun itu sekali saja."

"Kalau kau ingin, kenapa tidak?" Mikasa terkejut. Eren tersenyum simpul. "Yah, jadi apa kau ingin aku berbohong kali ini?"

"Jika kau mau," Eren melanjutkan, "Sekali seumur hidup kan?—coba jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Eh?" Mikasa menatap mata Eren. "Uh, baiklah."

"Perasaanku padamu,"

"Hm?"

Mikasa menghela nafas berat. "Aku benar-benar membencimu. Sungguh membencimu."

"Aku juga membencimu," Eren memeluk Mikasa tiba-tiba. Mikasa terkejut, namun dia diam saja. "Terima kasih, Mikasa."

"Ah?" Mikasa berharap bisa mengecilkan volume degub jantungnya saat ini. "Ah, iya. Aku juga, terima kasih."

"Kenapa kalu memelukku tiba-tiba?" tanya Mikasa setelah Eren melepas pelukannya. Eren hanya tersenyum. "Karena kau berbohong."

"Eh?" Mikasa tak paham maksud Eren. "Ketika kau berbohong, kau mengatakan yang sebaliknya dari kenyataan."

"Apa kau juga berbohong?" Mikasa tidak akan menerima kata 'aku membencimu' tulus dari Eren, jika itu memang maksud yang sebenarnya. "Tentu saja aku bohong."

"Kau ini, benar-benar membuatku kaget saja." Mikasa memukul pelan pundak Eren. Eren hanya terkekeh.

"Janji ya, berbohong hanya kali ini saja. Sekali dalam seumur hidup." Eren mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Mikasa tersenyum, lalu menerima kelingking Eren. "Sekali seumur hidup,"

"Aku janji."

-= End =-


End file.
